


Home

by Eos (writersfortheworld)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersfortheworld/pseuds/Eos
Summary: Emily Sonnett x reader imagine where she comes home form the world cup
Relationships: Emily Sonnett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Home

Y/N’s POV

There was nothing like watching your wife win the World Cup for the first time, seeing the happiness and joy on her face when she raised the trophy to the sky, confetti raining down upon her like liquid gold. There was nothing that made me happier than seeing Ash’s silly Instagram stories of Emily dancing drunk and insane. 

Being the doting (Emily would say worried) girlfriend that I am, I texted Christen and asked if she could watch over Emily. I knew fully well that Emily could take care of herself, but   
with a win under her belt, I knew that she should have fun and let go. 

I couldn’t help but worry. Being drunk on a parade float is dangerous behavior, but I knew that in the end, Emily wouldn’t risk not coming back home to me. 

But to due press related issues and media, she can’t come home for another month. Deep down, I knew something like that would come up, so I toughened up and said it was okay even when I felt like crying because I missed my girlfriend, the love of my life, so much. Emily Sonnett, I could one hundred percent say this with every drop of blood in me, is the love of my life. And we could get through this. I know we can. 

I’ve got two more weeks before she’s home again, our little family complete with our cat, Sir Wigglesworth. Even he misses her too; he paws at the empty space in the queen size bed in our bedroom.

“It’s okay, Wiggs, she’ll be home soon,” I comment, scooping up the orange tabby cat into my arms. He meows until I put him down on the couch, where I have a feed of youtube videos involving my wife playing. Emily Sonnett funny moments. Emily Sonnett crack. USWNT on crack. All these videos make me miss her more, but I can’t help it. 

I pick up a picture frame containing the two of us. She’s wearing a suit, dashing as ever, and I’m wearing a dress the same color as her tie. This was taken some months ago, at a wedding of my relative’s. I took her with me as my date, and I ended up catching the bride’s bouquet at the reception. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Emily as terrified as she was when I turned around to smile at her. My family egged her on, cracking jokes and asking when she’s going to pop the question. I loved being there with her, in that moment, dancing with her to a slow song along with the bride and groom. She looked so beautiful. 

Placing the picture frame back down onto the counter, I move to the fridge to heat up some leftovers and get back to editing a manuscript my boss needs me to finish in a month. The plot of the story is boring as hell, but the descriptive writing makes up for it. 

Sir Wigglesworth meows at me incessantly, his eyes locked on the door. He raises his paw into the air, swiping at nothingness a few times. 

“What’s wrong, Wiggs?” I ask, moving to the couch and sitting down. He curls up into my side, head resting on my lap. I shrug. Normal feline behavior. I press play on the TV, laughing at my girlfriend’s ridiculousness on the screen. Sir Wigglesworth recognizes his second mom on the screen, hopping down from the couch and sitting patiently in front of the television. 

I’m in the midst of watching an interview I’ve never seen before when Sir Wigglesworth stands up, bounding to the door. 

“Wiggs? Where are you going?” I ask. He begins frantically pawing at the door. “Wiggs! We just painted that!” 

My chastisement falls on deaf ears. 

The door lock clicks, and it opens. 

And in through steps Emily Sonnett. She drops her keys onto the counter, shoves the door closed with the heel of her shoe, and immediately walks over to me. 

This can’t be real. This is only a dream, right?

My belief turns out to be false when Emily lifts the takeovers from my lap and sets them somewhere else, sitting down onto my lap, legs on either side of mine. She grins as she speaks softly, “Hi.” 

“Oh my god. You’re home,” I whisper, still partially unconvinced. But it’s wiped away the moment her lips touch mine, reuniting for the first time in months. I hold her hips, and unbidden tears slip from my eyes. She pulls away, wiping at them with worry creasing her brow. I wave. “I’m fine, just so fucking happy.” 

“I missed you, love,” Emily admits, caressing my cheek lightly. Her finger trails to my lips, and then she taps my nose. “I’m never leaving you for that long ever again. I can’t stand being away from you. I have to deal with the likes of Ash and Ali being all in love.”

I kiss her again, not able to stand our distance, no matter how close. Emily squeaks at my sudden aggressiveness, but reciprocates anyway, holding me close. 

“I love you so much,” I say.

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can check out our blog on tumblr under writersfortheworld and if requests are open feel free to send an ask! also make sure to check out our writing contest!


End file.
